A Little Incident
by Maki the Tomato Sushi
Summary: Nico has been trying to get Maki to be her girlfriend for weeks and weeks but Maki isn't budging. AU where Nico is a hardcore lesbian and Maki is straight.


AN: I got sick for a while and now I'm back :3

"Please Maki-chan!"

"No Nico-chan!"

Nico had been trying to get Maki to date her for the past hour, but Maki isn't budging.

"Oh come on Maki-chan, just this once~" Nico begged.

"No means no Nico-chan, I'm not into those sort of things." Maki said sternly.

'Uhh, how did this all start?' Nico wondered as she had a very meaningful flashback.

...

One day Nico was looking at porn.

"Dayum Girl!" Nico exclaimed out loud.

"Keep it down over there Nico! The little ones could hear you!" Nico's mom shouted, but it was muffled by the wall.

"What again mom?"

As Nico was saying that the vacuum was roaring outside.

'At least I can do what I want now without anyone knowing.'

Nico continued looking at porn and she was getting wet.

"Oh god this magazine is almost ending!" Nico exclaimed.

If she doesn't find another source quickly enough her arousal would die down, and she doesn't want that to happen.

Nico quickly searched for porn on her crappy laptop and she laid her eyes on a NicoMaki doujin.

It read 18+.

"Oh yass, it's time for some Maki porn!"

Nico was reading the doujin and she was getting super wet.

The doujin showed Nico f**cking Maki senseless and Nico liked it very much.

When the doujin showed closeups on Maki's core Nico quickly came.

"Shit, I want to fuck Maki now.." Nico muttered as she laid down on her bed.

...

Nico was getting wet, and Maki noticed.

"Did you pee yourself?"

Maki is still innocent, of course she wouldn't know about these kinds of things. She still believes in Santa after all.

"Of course not, I'm just sweating through my panties." Nico said confidently.

Maki looked at Nico weirdly, but shrugged it off.

"The answer is still no by the way."

Nico sighed inwardly knowing that she failed yet again.

...

Nico sat on her bed looking at lewd doujins of Maki.

She wanted to touch that ass so badly.

"You better be studying you lazy ass!" Nico heard her mom through her bedroom door.

"Yeah yeah mom." Nico replied, hearing the vacuum going off outside.

This reminded Nico about a 'little incident' that she had.

...

It was the day of the math test and Nico didn't study one bit.

"The test starts now!" The teacher said as she sat down on her desk.

Nico looked down on her test paper, she didn't know how to answer anything.

During the discussions Nico was busy fantasizing about Maki's nude ass and so she doesn't know a thing.

'It's a waste of time to answer this since I don't know the answers anyways.' Nico thought.

Nico looked at her teacher who dozed off, it was so quiet right now after all.

She looked over to her classmates, everyone was engrossed on the test.

'Thus means I can do 'that' right?' Nico thought and looked around just to make sure.

'Ok, seems like the coast is clear.' Nico thought as she dipped her hands down to her panties.

Nico was thinking about Maki's boobs while masturbating, it was a good time for Nico.

She had to keep quiet, thankfully she knows how to do just that.

Nico thought it was going all according to plan until her teacher woke up, the rest is history.

...

Nico tried to shrug off the memory and continued to masturbate, but unfortunately her mind did the opposite.

It replayed the incidents that followed.

...

Nico was humiliated by the class after the teacher scolded her.

"Nico Yazawa? More like Nico Yazawanker!" Nico heard one of her classmates exclaim, followed by giggles.

It was cringey but Nico was still hurt by it.

Her classmates laughed at her even more, it hurt Nico.

Nico tried her best not to cry.

'Come on Nico, happy thoughts, happy thoughts!' Nico ordered herself.

She ended up thinking about Maki's nude body and masturbated again.

The whole school knows and her mom knows, heck even Justin Bieber knows.

Bieber ended up saying "Lol Nico Yazawanker!" On TV and now the whole world knows about the incident.

Everyone ended up making fun of her even more.

But a few weeks passed and everyone forgot about it for some reason.

...

"Curse you Bieber!" Nico exclaimed as she spat on a poster of Justin Bieber.

Nico bought that poster just so that she could make fun of him.

Her spit landed near a speech bubble saying: "I LOVE DICK! "

"Get a life you gay ass." Nico said as she continued to masturbate.

...

Nico had been trying to get Maki to date her for another week, but it still failed.

Nico sighed as she opened the clubroom door.

When she opened it she found the shocked faces of the u's members and a blushing Maki.

"What's happening?" Nico asked and all heads turned to her.

"Maki-chan got a boyfriend nya~" Rin answered happily.

"A what?"

Nico was still dumbfounded by Rin's statement.

'Maki-chan got a boyfriend nya~' Rin's voice echoed in her head.

'It can't be true right?'

"Are you alright Nico?" Umi asked worriedly, snapping Nico out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just shocked I guess..." Nico softly smiled, scratching the back of her head.

"Who's the lucky guy Maki-chan?" Honoka inquired.

"He should be here soon, I'm sure you know him." Maki answered, smiling.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"That should be him, come in!"

The door opened and it revealed a person Nico knows all too well.

Justin Bieber

"JUSTIN BIEBER?!" The whole clubroom exclaimed in shock, with the exception of Maki.

"Hey honey." Maki greeted.

"Hey babe." He greeted back and kissed Maki on the cheek.

"We are going to have a date so excuse us." Justin said as he held Maki's hand.

They were going out of the classroom, but then Justin noticed Nico.

"Lol Yazawanker I got ur bae loser." Justin said to Nico as he walked out the door together with Maki.

"Oh yeah, I still remember the 'Yazawanker' incident nya~" Rin smiled.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Honoka smiled back at Rin.

Honoka and Rin were looking at each other for a while and looked at Nico.

"E-eh?" Was all Nico had time to say before Honoka and Rin ran out of the clubroom.

They spread the Yazawanker incident again throughout the whole school.

Everyone was making fun of Nico after that, but thankfully it died down after a week or two.

Nico thought it was all over until Bieber appeared over at live television and said "Lol I stole Yazawanker's bae."

The cycle continued and continued until everyone was tired of it, which was like a month later.

END


End file.
